


Sticks and Stones

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can scar you, too<br/>Written for fullmoon-ficlet prompt #4 - scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little speculation about Lydia's relationship with her older sister. Set a couple of years before the series started.

“I don’t hang out with losers,” her sister hissed. “Go find your own kind and leave. Me. Alone!”

Lydia straightened and tossed her hair out of her face.

“My own kind? You mean people who think about things other than popularity and partying? People with actual intelligence?”

Her sister rolled her eyes and sneered. “Yeah, because _actual intelligence_ gets you so many friends. Why aren’t you hanging out with…what’s his name? Jackson? Isn’t that the kid you have that ridiculously obvious crush on? I don’t see him around. What exactly does your _actual intelligence_ get you?”

“You think I couldn’t get him if I wanted him?” She clenched her fists and glared at her oh, so perfect older sister.

“I think you are a pathetic little math nerd. I hope those straight A’s keep you warm at night, because no guy is going to do it. Especially not Jackson Whittemore.” Her sister pulled on her jacket and went over to her open window. “If you rat me out to mom and dad, I’ll make you wish you’d never been born. Now get out of my room.” She threw her leg over the sill and ducked through the opening, ending up on the roof of the sun porch.

“I’ll show you who’s a loser,” Lydia muttered as she watched her sister jump to the ground and disappear into the night. 


End file.
